Perfect Chance
by xelainatx
Summary: Kaoru gets a chance to tell Haruhi how he truely feels, but what will Hikaru think of this? Lemon later on
1. Chapter 1 Confession

Perfect Chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran!

Kaoru Hitachiin has always loved Haruhi Fujioka. The way she's able to read through people like she's looking through a glass figure. But because of Hikaru, Kaoru was too afraid to say anything.  
>"<em>He needs her more… She's better for him"<em> He'd tell himself, but yet, he stilled yearned for her touch. He still wanted to hold her in his arms, tell her how much he loved her. But he knew it was useless. She didn't love him. She only saw him as a best friend.

But today, His luck just might change.

Kaoru was packing up his stuff, after club hours when Hikaru approached him.

"Hey Kaoru, I'm ganna start heading out to the limo. I'll meet you out there, Kay?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure Hikaru, I won't be that long. Just need to find my Science Text book, then I'll be on my way out." Kaoru said, giving Hikaru a quick smile, and then going back to trying to find his text book.

"Looking for this?" he heard a female voice ask as the door just closed, indicating Hikaru left.

"H-Haruhi, where'd you find that?" Kaoru asked, a little shocked that she hadn't left yet.

Haruhi chuckled. "I found it in my back pack. It must've fell in there earlier when you were chasing Tamaki-Senpai around with it." She explained passing the book to him.

Kaoru took the book from her, his hands touching hers. He felt a spark run through his arm, with an urge of pulling her into his embrace, but quickly retracted his hand from hers, pulling the book with it.

"Thanks" Kaoru said, smiling.

"No problem" She replied, picking her book bag off the floor.

"So-ugh… What are you still doing here? I mean not to be rude but-"

Haruhi sighed. "No, I know what you mean. I'm here still because Kyouya-Senpai made me clean up Tamaki-Senpai's mess, claiming it was my fault for not trying to stop him from running around" she said, sounding a little frustrated.

"Well, that's Kyouya for you." Kaoru said with a little smirk.

"Yeah… Well, I should get going. It was nice talking to you Kaoru" Haruhi said, smiling brightly as she started to head out.

_What are you doing! This was your perfect Chance to tell her!_

"Wait!" Kaoru shouted as he grabbed onto Haruhi's arm, making her look back at him, startled.

"I need to tell you something…" Kaoru continued, looking down at the ground, causing his bangs to cover up his eyes. He shifted his weight uncomfortably not knowing how to tell her.

"What is it Kaoru?" Haruhi said, turning to him fully, as she tried to look into his eyes.

"I wanted to tell you that…-"

"Kaoru, what's taking you so long!" Hikaru complained, bursting into the club room. He looked between Haruhi and Kaoru, realizing he interrupted something.

"Well what's going on in here?" Hikaru said with a little smirk.

"Hikaru…!" Kaoru said, very frustrated "You wrecked my moment!" Kaoru shouted.

"Well I didn't know! I just came to check why you were taking so long!" Hikaru shouted back, getting defensive.

"You couldn't have waited a little longer! I was just about to confess my love to Haruhi and you messed it all up!" Kaoru yelled, forgetting completely that Haruhi was standing right next to him.

"You…Love me?" Haruhi asked shocked. She knew Hikaru loved her, but she didn't know that Kaoru did too.

Kaoru looked down at Haruhi, wide-eyed, and just realizing what he said.

"Y-Yes..." he replied to Haruhi. He took her hands in his own. "I love you with all my heart… And I've been wanting to tell you for a while but..." Kaoru said, not knowing how to finish.

"I love you too…" Haruhi replied, blushing a little bit.

Kaoru's heart skipped a beat. _She loves me! She really loves me! I can't believe it! Someone, quick, pinch me so I know I'm not dreaming!_ Kaoru thought as a million emotions of love and shock passed through him.

"Eh-hem." Hikaru said, once again, breaking the moment.

Kaoru looked over at Hikaru. "Kaoru, I think we should get going now" Hikaru said, in a strained voice, trying to remain calm. His fists clenched at his sides._ He knows I love Haruhi! How could he do this to me!_ Hikaru thought.

"Um… Sure… In a minuet…" Kaoru said, nervously and somewhat scared by his brothers face expression.

Hikaru stomped out of the room, and ran to the limo where he wept for the fact that, Haruhi loves someone else… And that person loves her back…

Kaoru looked down at Haruhi "Haruhi Fujioka, will you go out with me and be my girlfriend" Kaoru asked, his voice shaking a little bit.

Haruhi smiled "I'd love to…"

And with that, Kaoru bent down and did what he's been longing to do forever. He kissed Haruhi Fujioka.

The kiss was soft and gentle, it was a nice little one, but to Kaoru, it meant so much.

When they both finally pulled away, they said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

"Call me!" Kaoru shouted to Haruhi, before sliding into the limo to find a weeping Hikaru.

"H-Hikaru!" Kaoru said, as he clanged to his brother's side. "What's wrong?" Kaoru asked, although he already knew the answer.

"_**She doesn't love me…"**_

**Do i continue? :3**


	2. Chapter 2 A Sleepless Night

_D_isclaimer: I don't own Ouran D:

(Flashback)

_"She doesn't love me" Hikaru told him, still looking at the ground._

_ Kaoru didn't know what to say. He looked at his brother for a few moments before speaking. "I-I'm sorry Hikaru… I know you love her… But I do too…" Kaoru's voice trailed off, as he too started to look at the car floor._

_ Once again, they submerged into silence, the only noise coming from the engine of the car, and the wheels on the pavement. That's when Hikaru finally lost his self-control. Out of nowhere he suddenly hit the side door, leaving a good size dent. "_

_ Kaoru jumped at his brothers' outburst. "H-Hikaru" he stammered._

_ "It's not far! How come she loves you! I've loved her longer than you have! I love her more than you do! ... I should be the one with her!" Hikaru shouted._

_Kaoru looked at Hikaru in disbelief. "How could you say that?" He whispered. "I love Haruhi with all my heart and if it wasn't for me you wouldn't even know you love her!" Kaoru yelled._

_ Hikaru glared at Kaoru. Ignoring his younger siblings' comment, he replied in a cold tone: "Say what you want, but just know this… I love Haruhi too, and I will not let her get away from me that easily. So until she is mine, you're my enemy. This. Is. War." He replied, his voice as cold as ice._

_ The rest of the car ride was silent…_

Kaoru's P.O.V

"_This. Is. War…"_ The words played over and over in my head.

I glanced at the alarm clock and moaned. 2 AM. I was un able to sleep because I couldn't get the fight with Hikaru out of my head.

I mentally slapped myself. _Why did I have to make things worse? I was perfectly content with letting Hikaru take Haruhi…_ I told myself, even though I knew I was lying. I would've hated if he got her…But if he did, we wouldn't be fighting… _No, I regret nothing. Haruhi loves me and I'm happy…_ I told myself, but I could still hear the other side on my conscious yelling at me, that I should've let Hikaru take her. I groaned and shoved my face in my pillow.

Why were things so complicated? And it's not that I wasn't _willing _to fight for Haruhi. It's the fact that I'm fighting _Hikaru _for Haruhi.

Just then, I heard my phone beep with a new text message.

_Eh? Who would be texting me at this time of day?_ I wondered.

I picked up my phone and smiled.

Haruhi's P.O.V

'_Hey… You up'_ I texted him.

'_Yeah I am… What's up?' _He replied a few minutes later.

I half smiled to myself. _'Nothing much… Just having some trouble sleeping… How about you?' _ I replied.

'_Same… Is there something wrong?' _He sent back. I couldn't help but to let a giggle slip my lips. I could totally picture Kaoru texting me that, looking all worried and cute.

'_No, nothing's wrong. Why is something wrong with you?' _ I responded, now slightly concerned.

'_Ha ha, no, I'm just thinking…' _

'_What are you thinking about?' _I responded, now slightly intrigued.

I set my phone on my chest, waiting for a reply. A few minutes later, I heard it beep.

Looking at the text, I could feel a small blush spread across my face.

'_Of you…'_ He replied.

We went on like this for a few hours, before we decided to call it quits and say goodnight.

I was good about to fall asleep when my alarm went off.

"Great" I grumbled, sarcastically.

Sliding out of bed, I gathered up the scattered pieces of my uniform, and tossed it on, as I started to head to the bathroom.

I could looked in the mirror and sighed as I brushed out my messy hair and slipped in my contacts.

I was just about ready when my doorbell went off.

'_Huh? I wonder who's here… I wasn't expecting anyone… Was I?'_ I thought as I walked over to the door and swung it open.

My eyes widened as I saw who was in front of me.

"_**Hikaru… What are you doing here?"**_

**I am sorry for not updating! I've been really busy and working on my other story called 'An Ouran Mermaid' and it is co-written by Tracy4t. And I'm also sorry for this chapter not being as good as I planned. But I'm ganna try to update this story every Saturday and my other one, ever Sunday! Thanks for all your support!**

**~ xelainatx**


	3. Chapter 3 NOTE! READ!

**GAH! IM SORRY IT'S NOT A REAL CHAPTER! I just have to motivation with this story D: maybe if you gave me an idea or something, message me about it! But its just sooo boring! There's no where to go with it! Help?**


	4. Chapter 4 A Little Visiter

**Note: I know last time, I switched P.O.V's but this one it written entirely in 3****rd**** person! **

Haruhi backed away as Hikaru made his way into the apartment.

"What are you doing here Hikaru?" she asked cautiously.

"What a guy can't stop by and see his friend, a friend who apparently is getting all hot and heavy for my brother!" said Hikaru.

"Hikaru please, whatever is bothering you it won't help with you getting mad," said Haruhi as she continue to back away from Hikaru.

"Who said I'm mad? What would ever make you think I was mad?" asked Hikaru, "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay what?" asked Haruhi.

"What is it that made you pick my brother over me!" shouted Hikaru.

"I'm not sure I should be talking with you while you're like this," said Haruhi.

"Oh why not? Too much of a guilty heart!" said Hikaru.

"What is all the yelling?" asked Ranka as he walked into the apartment, "Hikaru what are you doing here?"

"Oh hello Mr. Fujioka," said Hikaru trying to sound calm down, "I was just here to visit Haruhi."

"Well what was with all the yelling though?" asked Ranka.

"I was just getting excited over the idea of where your daughter and I are going on our first date," said Hikaru.

"Wait what?" asked Ranka and Haruhi at the same time.

"Yeah," said Hikaru as he suddenly pulled Haruhi close, "We're going away this weekend, right Haruhi?"

"No!" said Haruhi.

"And here we go again. She's always putting up a fight when it comes to let people try to do something nice for her, even her own boyfriend," said Hikaru.

"But we're not..," Haruhi tried to protest, only to have Hikaru plant a kiss on her lips.

"I taking you away this weekend whether you like it or not! I'll see you then, sweetheart," he said before kissing her again and hurrying off. He stopped when he past Ranka.

"And don't worry sir I'll make sure she has plenty of nice clothes for the trip. See you then," he said before finally running out of the apartment.  
>Ranka looked over at Haruhi and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"So you and Hikaru huh?" he said.

"No!" said Haruhi.

"Oh honey it ok you don't have to hide it to me. I think its sweet. And of course you can go with him on this trip this weekend," said Ranka.

"But Dad!" said Haruhi.

"Haruhi its fine honestly. Now if you'll excuse me I really want to get some sleep. I'm really tired," said Ranka. Before Haruhi could protest again Ranka headed off to his room.

…

"What!" Kaoru cried, when Haruhi finished explaining what happened with her and Hikaru.

Haruhi sighed. "Yeah…"

Kaoru looked at Haruhi and walked over to her, crouching down next to her on the couch. He gently took her pale hand in his and kissed it. "Go on the trip…" Kaoru said softly.

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Y-Your kidding right?"

Kaoru shook his head. "I mean it. I feel like it you go on this trip you might be able to show Hikaru that you love me, and he might understand more."

Haruhi looked uneasy at this. "But what if Hikaru doesn't give up?"

Kaoru thought about that for a moment and then gently took Haruhi's chin, lifting it upwords so she was staring in his eyes.

"_**I promised I'd fight for you, didn't I?" **_


	5. Chapter 5 I told you I'd fight back

_`'I'd promise I'd fight for you, didn't I?'_ Kaoru's words repeated over and over through Haruhi's head as she sat quietly in the limo with Hikaru.

"Hikaru, where are you taking me?" Haruhi asked for the millionth time.

"Somewhere," He told her simply.  
>Haruhi groaned, wanting a real answer but knew she probably won't be able to get one any time soon.<p>

They sat in silence for hours, looking out the windows of the limo, until finally a house started to appear in the horizon.

The limo pulled into the drive-way a few minutes later and the two got out.

"Welcome to my summer home" Hikaru said with a big smile as the butlers started to put their bags away.

"Were so glad you're here master Hitachiin," said one of the butlers, "The others have been waiting for you and Miss Fujioka."

"Huh?" said Hikaru and Haruhi as they both headed inside.

"You're other friends," said the butlers pointing towards the living room where Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were all sitting eating cake and drinking tea.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hikaru.

"You and Kaoru invited us of course," said Kyoya taking a sip of tea.

"We did?" asked Hikaru.

"Of course we did Hikaru didn't you remember?" said Kaoru walking up behind them. He winked at Haruhi.

"Kaoru, are you sure this was the weekend we were all suppose to come up here?" said Hikaru through clenched teeth.

"Oh yes it was," said Kaoru smirking, "This was the only weekend that we could all come up, including him." He pointed his thumb behind him. Hikaru looked over his shoulder in time to see Tamaki running at him mad.

"Hikaru!" he shouted, "How dare you try and take my daughter away by yourself for a whole weekend!"

"Boss back off!" said Hikaru as he tried backing away from Tamaki.

"Well seeing as how Hikaru's busy, how about I show you to your room," said Kaoru as he led Haruhi away fast.

"How did you manage it this?" asked Haruhi as they headed to the bed rooms.

"I fought," said Kaoru opening a door, "Here, this is your room. I picked it out personally since it has the best scenery."

Haruhi looked over and saw the two big bay windows that led to a private balcony and had a great view of the ocean.

"Oh Kaoru, it's beautiful!" she said.

"I thought so. Oh and you don't know that best part yet," said Kaoru.

"What's that?" asked Haruhi. Kaoru walked over to a far wall and open the closet door.

"Come here," he said. Haruhi ran over to the closet and saw a hidden door in it.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"It leads to my room. All the rooms are connected by to another by the closet," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi.

"Yeah, Hikaru's room's at the other end of the hall and guess who' connected to his room?" asked Kaoru with a smirk.

"Tamaki?" asked Haruhi.

"Yep," said Kaoru, his smirk widening.

Haruhi chuckled although he did feel bad for the poor guy. Tamaki would probably use that door just to go and yell at Hikaru some more about him trying to take her away this weekend.

"So you ready to go swimming?" asked Kaoru, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I didn't pack a baiting suit" Haruhi told him simply as she sat on the comfy bed.

Kaoru's grin widened. "I wouldn't be so sure about that" he said as he went through the closet door and came back moments later with a pink bikini. The top was frilly to cover her flat chest.

Haruhi felt her eye twitch "No way in hell" she told him

Kaoru pouted as he shoved it towards her more. "Please? For me?" he asked in an innocent tone.

Haruhi gave him a 'IHateYouSoMuchRightNow' face as she ripped the bikini out of his hands. "fine" she grumbled as she headed to the bathroom and slipped it on.

Kaoru waited on Haruhi's bed and looked up when he heard her coming. He blushed as bright as a tomato.

The bikini was perfect. Capturing her small curves that she had and bringing out some feminine features that you would've never noticed before.

"You have got to wear that more often" Kaoru told her, getting up from the bed and walking over to her.

Haruhi blushed softly as she pulled at the bikini bottoms and squirmed slightly in the suit. "It's so frilly and pink though" she complained.

"So? You look adorable right now in it." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

Kaoru gently brought his lips up to her forehead and kissed it gently.

Haruhi's blush exploded on her face. "U-Ugh… I think the others are waiting…" she stuttered, wrecking the moment.

Kaoru smiled and took her hand, leading her out of the room and to the other hosts.

Hikaru sat outside Haruhi's room un-noticed, as he glared at the couple and started to head to the hosts down the other set of stairs.

'_**I refuse to lose the person I love most. Even to you Kaoru. I will get you back for this.'**_


End file.
